


His Eyes

by Gracefulasheck



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt Nico, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefulasheck/pseuds/Gracefulasheck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes, I don’t know how to describe them. They had this guarded look, but if you looked deeper, they had so many emotions: pain, anger, despair, but mostly sadness. His eyes, they looked cracked. Like someone had smashed a plate and glued it back together, knowing it would never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Eyes

I set my backpack down. I was fed up with my friends. So I ditched them today. They could go have fun teasing someone else, I was starting my homework. As I took my binder out, someone put their backpack down next to me. That emo kid. He seemed to try to blend into the shadows during class and always sat alone during lunch. I looked back at my homework. But I was curious. I glanced over at his binder. It was plain black and didn’t have the plastic protector on the front. In metallic sharper, he had labeled it: Nico di Angelo, if found please return. like that would actually help, if it ever was lost. He looked up and found me staring; I felt my cheeks bloom a deep red. I was really shy. I managed a “hello”. He didn’t respond. I got that. I was sure he was doing the same thing has me: trying to do homework, wanting to be alone. But for some unknown reason I tried again.

“What are you doing,” I asked.

“Homework, could you leave me alone?” he mumbled.

“OK,” I barely uttered. I focused on my paper. But I just couldn’t get him out of my head. He seemed like he wanted to be alone but at the same time didn’t. Like me.

“I –uh- like your shirt,” I ventured. It was a band t-shirt, my chemical romance. he didn't respond.

“Do you listen to the band?” I asked.

“Yeah, do you?” he said not looking up. He seemed to know there was no getting rid of me.

“I love that band,” I looked at him directly for the first time. He had messy black hair, looking like he had just rolled out of bed. He was very pale, like a ghost almost. He was twisting a skull ring. He finally looked up. His eyes, I don’t know how to describe them. They had this guarded look, but if you looked deeper, they had so many emotions: pain, anger, despair, but mostly sadness. His eyes, they looked cracked. Like someone had smashed a plate and glued it back together, knowing it would never be the same.  
“Let me ask you something, why are you talking to me. Because if you’re here to mock me, tease me, bully me, just leave now,” he looked at me.

“What? No. I've never bullied anyone in my life. I just… I thought we could be friends.”

“Why?” was the answer.

“Why? You seemed lonely. I thought you could use a friend,” I said.

“I have enough friends”.

I was about to give up when he started, “I didn't want to be at this school. At least I-I don’t want to be at school without my sister. But she’s gone. Forever. I have to remind myself that,” he murmured. He seemed to be talking to himself.

“I’m sorry,” I tried.

“See, that’s the thing I’ll never understand. What are you sorry for? That I've had such a crappy life? Besides, I don’t need your pity,” he looked at his skull ring.

“I’ll never need your pity,” he said so quietly I was sure I imagined it. What I did next, I don’t know why I did it. I kissed him. I kissed a guy I had barely known five minutes. It was just a quick peck on the lips, but still. He just looked at me, surprised.

“I-I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I did tha-,”I was cut off. He kissed me. It wasn’t just a tiny peck, it was a full kiss. It meant something. When he drew back, there was another emotion in his eyes. Hope. There was still the pain, suffering and misery, but there was a little fire of hope too. I lighted that fire.

His eyes.


End file.
